The total research project of this laboratory is intended to contribute towards the understanding of the complete replication cycle of a retrovirus. Our emphasis is on the replication of the viral genome rather than on the synthesis of viral proteins and the assembly of such proteins into progeny virions. More specifically, within the remaining few months of this funded project we are attempting to settle the question of whether or not viral RNA can be transcribed from unintegrated viral DNA.